


The Last Chase

by ForeverDoesntExist



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: And Failing, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SecretSantaFS, me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: In which Yuzuru finally makes it to ROI, Jun-Hwan Cha made sure of it.OrYuzuru needs an excuse and his friend gives him one he can't possibly throw away.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 40
Kudos: 113
Collections: Secret Santa's Kiss & Cry 2019





	1. The Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybigfatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/gifts).



> A small thingy for the best buddy @mybigfatcat! Merry Christmas! I hope you like the smoll silly thing, I remembered how you wanted a fic with cake feeding so...we gonna get there :)

* * *

_“You talk to her on phone?”_

_“Yeah, there’s like a group chat for skaters.”_

_“Impressive.”_

_“She’s not going to ROI this year.”_

_“What?”_

_“Javi’s show, she can’t go.”_

* * *

Javier was absolutely exhausted. He couldn’t feel his legs and he was sure that he had broken something on one of his falls against the ice.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, it wasn’t even nearly as bad as the falls he used to take after quad training or one of the repetitive run-throughs. These kind of falls didn’t make Javi wish he could perish after every session.

Besides, it had been an amazing night, the arena was filled to the brim, the guests had enjoyed themselves, the audience had been as warm as ever and the whole show had been considered one of the biggest spectacles in Spain by the media.

He couldn’t really ask for more.

They might not reach the level of the Japanese ice shows, but they were getting there. Perhaps one day he might be able to bring the show out into the world, but until then, this was more than enough. Traveling around Spain had been exhausting but still, he was home. He will never have to go back to a seemingly endless winter in a foreign city, where he had barely any friends and didn’t quite fit in.

So no, he didn’t miss Toronto. He missed Brian and Tracy and every single coach and stuff that had been part of his success over the years, but the city himself had never felt quite like home. Not like Spain.

There was only one regret and only one thing he would forever miss by his side. A gap that not even his home country could fill inside his heart.

And he had tried to forget about it, oh god he had tried so hard.

But it was too late now, and Javier felt like he owed himself to just shove that gut-wrenching feeling to the deepest part of his brain and just try to…live. No matter how much it hurt.

Javier brought the back of his hand to his eyes and chased away the tears that had seemed to gather there without his permission.

It happened all the time.

It happened when he landed his Salchow, and no one clapped and jumped up and down on the other side of the rink. It happened when nobody would lecture him about the concept of punctuality and how he was becoming lazy. And it happened when he was out there getting medals and prizes, and no one was there next to him, begging the Spanish audience to clap louder. Harder.

It happened when he looked at the ice.

But that was something that he would have to deal on his own. No amount of success would help him get over that kind of pain. It helped him to keep himself busy, and it helped to distract his mind from dangerous thoughts.

But unfortunately, it didn’t help him forget.

Javier got up from his place on top of his rumpled bed as the doorbell sound rang through the whole room. He wasn’t expecting any kind of visitors so late at night. Maybe something happened with one of the skaters?

When Javier opened his door he expected a lot of things. A distressed manager coming to him to find a solution to some schedule problem, a guest that had come to say goodbye or even a friend trying to lure him out of his room to have a drink.

What he didn’t expect was a soaked figure standing awkwardly on the hotel hallway, looking unsure of what to do next and shivering like an abandoned puppy in the rain.

“What are you doing here?”

His former training mate stared at him and like it was obvious, answered him, “I came to help?”

Yuzuru’s hair hid half of his face, and he wore some ridiculous and oversized jacket that had been clearly bought in the airport with big red letters across the yellow front that spelled “I love Spain.” On his hands, Javier only spotted his usual small gold carry on. The same one he had seen him dragging behind him every day for the past seven years.

“You what?”

Why was Yuzuru Hanyu in freaking Spain, dripping wet, at his door and offering his help? Did he fall asleep and hadn’t noticed?

“She not tell Javi…?” Yuzuru said, biting his lip as he tried his best to explain while still shaking like a leaf, “Yuna can’t come so she ask me.”

His brain still couldn’t exactly compute the information he was hearing. Yuna Kim, one of his guests couldn’t make it to his show. Okay, that was fine. He could make some adjustments.

It still made zero sense why Yuzuru was standing in front of him though.

_Did he even know Yuna to begin with?_

“You are telling me, that Yuna called _you_ to fill in for her, in _my_ show instead of calling _me_?”

There must be a rational explanation behind it all. Because he was either going crazy, or he was probably still sleeping on his bed and his mind had just conjured the image he longed to see for so long.

“I thought she told Javi.” Yuzuru’s voice had significantly dropped, and as if trying to get himself warm he wrapped his arms around himself, “if you don’t want me I can-”

That seemed to make Javi’s brain turn back into full gear again, and quickly realized that his friend was still standing outside his room completely soaked and shivering.

He wasn’t nearly done with his questions, but those could wait.

“Yuzuru come in, please.” He ushered him inside and prayed that no one had actually seen him around the hotel. He guessed that if someone had seen him, it wouldn’t be as quiet outside as it was right now. “Where are your bags?”

Yuzuru looked behind him like he suddenly remembered that luggage was a thing, “I-I don’t have more bags.”

“Where did you leave them?”

“In Toronto.”

“Yuzuru what’s inside that bag?” Javier prayed his answer wouldn’t be-

“My skates…” His skates.

That was it. He had clearly entered an alternative reality. The most logical thing to do was to call someone and either get himself checked in on some hospital.

He obviously did the most plausible thing.

“Yuzu go get a bath and I’ll lend you some clothes, we’ll talk later.”

And that’s how he found himself sitting on his bead yet again, looking at the wall in front him and avoiding even glancing towards the golden bag on the floor.

What if he looked at it and it was gone?

No, Yuzuru was really here. He could hear the sure sound of the water hitting the shower tiles.

No, he wasn’t going insane just yet.

“I’m done, thank you for clothes, Javi.”

Javier tried to not coo at how soft Yuzuru looked inside his baggy clothes. His shirt hanging only on one shoulder and the pants all rolled up by his ankles.

“It’s nothing.” Who was he kidding, the thought of Yuzuru wearing his clothes did things to his brain, and now it was like he could actually witness one of his fantasies come to life, “We need to talk.”

“If I’m bother and Javi don’t want me I can leave.”

“No!” Yuzuru jumped back at his sudden outburst, and Javier willed his voice to not sound so panicked and borderline desperate, “Please, I do want you.”

_Nice._

“I mean, I want you here, obviously, can you imagine how surprised people will be when they see you here? It’s going to be great!”

Yuzuru didn’t look very convinced and squinted his eyes at him, sitting on the bed and slowly drying his hair with the towel Javier had given him.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“You’re Yuzuru Hanyu.”

_And people are going to lose their minds when you show up in the middle of the show._

“Right, people know I trained with Javi!”

_No. More like people know that I was your training mate._

“Exactly!” Javier would take anything if that meant Yuzuru understood he was very welcome to stay.

_How did he even find me though?_

“How did you find my hotel? And my room?”

Yuzuru’s eyes light up and he clapped his hands as if it was the most interesting story ever, “Yuna told hotel but the room was very easy! Lady downstairs said she was fan, so when I ask for your room number she ask for sign in exchange!”

Javier was torn…between banging his head on a wall or jumping off the window. The lobby lady had obviously taken advantage of the situation and basically given out very private information to someone else. Yuzuru Hanyu or not, he would have to talk to her, she couldn’t just endanger their guests like that. On the other hand, she had helped Yuzuru.

“That’s great but I rather not be killed by your Spanish fangirls so please stop signing stuff randomly.”

“It was not random-”

“I know, just warning you. And now we need to find you a room.”

“No room.”

“What?”

“Before asking for Javi’s room I asked room for me, lady said there was no more rooms. Everything taken by skaters.”

The Revolution on Ice cast was considerably big.

But not that big.

“Right,” he would take care of that tomorrow, “I’m going to call Yuna now, so we can sort out what happened.”

A small hand immediately wrapped around his wrist and stopped him from getting up, “Her phone got stolen.”

“How did she call you?”

“She didn’t, she talk to Jun in group chat and Jun talk to me.”

Of course, Jun talked to Yuna, it made all sens-

No, it didn’t.

None of it made any sense, but right now he was beyond exhausted and he couldn’t deal with reality so he just did the best thing he could at the moment.

“I’m going to sleep.”

Javier pulled the covers of the bed and crawled inside, turned off the light and went over the planned routines for the next day inside his head.

He could almost feel himself falling into the sweet oblivion that he craved until-

“Javi?”

“What?”

“Can I sleep here?”

_Fuck me._

* * *

_“I can’t.”_

_“Yuzu, you won’t have a second chance or a better opportunity.”_

_“He might not even...”_

_“You won’t know unless you try.”_

* * *

“I still don’t get how you could forget your bags.”

“Checking in bags is expensive?”

“Yuzu, you used to travel with six.”

“People take care of that for me.”

“Of course they did.”

“One bag is enough, I only need skates.”

Javier shook his head as they made their way into the arena, everything was already in movement like the day before. They had two more shows and then they would pack up and go home. He guessed that people would appreciate the big finale.

One where they would see a living legend.

Who was currently trying to not trip on the cables that surrounded the ice, with his most concentrated expression and scrunched up nose.

“Still not very coordinated without skates?”

“Shut up.”

Javier sometimes wondered if he had been born with skates, and somehow when he took them off he became somehow incomplete with missing limbs.

The loud thud he heard behind him, and the screech that followed proved his theory right.

By the entrance of the rink, people had started to line up to greet Javier, and he could already predict the shitstorm coming as soon as they spotted their new fellow guest.

He could have sworn Lucca almost dropped Anna as Yuzuru waved at everyone and made sure he bowed to every single person on the ice.

Raya skated towards them and opened his arms for one of his dumb bear hugs, “Yuzuru, it’s been so long!”

Javier didn’t exactly like how long that hug took. But that was beside the point.

One by one, skaters made their way to them and some of the girls from the Revolutionettes group, kind of looked out of their minds as they shyly said hello, between nervous giggles and some shaking.

_What did I expect, really._

“As you might have guessed by now, Yuna is not joining us for the rest of the tour. So, Yuzuru has come to help us out and perform in her place.”

The reaction was the same around the group. Everyone gasped and fanned themselves and Javi never felt the urge to ship Yuzuru back to Canada as strongly as in that moment.

“Sadly he doesn’t have a costume, so if someone has any ideas…”

“I know!”

Javi looked at the girls in the back, one of them had bravely raised her hand. Would leaving Yuzuru to one of them a good idea?

“Yeah?”

“Stretchy jeans should work and then we just need a top, I think we can find him something…”

This was not going to end well. He just knew it.

“Do not go overboard,” Javier told them but this time in a language than only some of them could actually understand.

“What did Javi say?”

“Nothing important, do you mind if the girls help you with a costume?”

“Perfect! Thank you so much!” he once again bowed to everyone around them and the skaters couldn’t help but coo at his cuteness.

Jeffrey patted his head and suggested something that spiked some fear into Javier’s soul, you simply didn’t challenge Yuzuru Hanyu, “You should put your popularity to the test and skate in pajamas.”

“I’m sure we can find something for you, anyways, what are you skating to?” Javier didn’t let him think about the possibility for long, just in case he…might consider it.

“I can skate to anything you want.”

The silence that followed was enough of a reaction for Javi to swallow hard and brush away any lingering and hopeful thoughts, “Yuzu, you came all the way from Canada just to help me fill an empty spot in my dumb show,” Javier heard the small _It’s not dumb_ that came from Yuzuru and smiled, “you can do whatever you want within the time we had planned for Yuna to perform.”

“Okay!”

Everyone was now settled in with their new tasks, some of them were in charge of teaching the basics of the group numbers and the girls asked Yuzuru about every single measurement, making impressed sounds when it came to certain…numbers that Javi rather not think about.

Especially when he knew how well his waist fit in his hands.

“Javi? What are you thinking?”

_You._

“That if the sponsors knew you would come, they would have given us the arena for free.”

* * *

_“I'm sorry for the short notice but, where are my old costumes?”_

_“Half of them are on tour.”_

_“And Hope? Crazy”_

_“In Japan.”_

_“Origin? Otonal?”_

_“Still with Satomi for adjustments.”_

_“I can still wear Etude, can you bring it to me?”_

_“I’ll need an hour.”_

_“Forget it, I’ll think of something.”_

* * *

(to be continued)


	2. The Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Once again I remind you that this is the most silliest idea everrrrrr mixed with crack.
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!

_They must be happy._

_Yuzu must have confessed by now and they are probably thinking about adopting a-_

“What is it?”

Jun’s was ripped away from his daily destructive thoughts by Brian’s voice, as the coach made his way through the ice and reached his side. No doubt, he probably looked like he was either going through a mental breakdown or having a full-on panic attack.

Jun believed that he was experiencing both.

“Jun?”

“I just…I might have done something bad?”

Something bad sounded like such an understatement to his own ears.

_More like I’m going to be banned from skating once Yuna finds out what I did and then I can never go home again, oh my god-_

“Tried to jump a quad Axel?”

“What?”

Jun didn’t remember much of his training session but he figured that jumping a quad Axel would be something he would recall.

Because he would either be in a hospital or still lying on a heap on the floor.

“That’s the only thing that would make me mad at this point.” Brian shrugged, resigned that he could no longer really restrain his students like he used to. Not that he had ever full control over Yuzuru’s manic tendencies.

But he tried.

“I just lied to a friend…to help another friend get together with another friend…”

He knew how crazy it sounded, but at the moment it was the best description he could give Brian.

“I see, well maybe the end justifies the means?” his coach offered.

_I really hope it does, otherwise, I’m going to get disowned and probably hunted down by-_

“You gave them a shot, Jun.”

For a moment he wanted to deny whatever was going through Brian’s mind but then he realized. He had never been able to hide much from him. Yuzuru’s sudden departure to Spain during the offseason had probably been enough of a sign. Also, the way the internet had blown up once it was announced that the Japanese would join the Revolution on Ice tour had been telling enough of what had probably happened.

“What if it doesn’t work?”

There could be a chance that both of them had been too late. Too hopeful. Too naïve to think Javier would still be waiting for Yuzuru to make up his mind and go to him.

It had been years. Maybe enough years for Javier to heal and move on. Forget about his rinkmate and find someone that won’t leave his side whenever their job demanded them to. Someone easy, someone without so many issues attached that even the notion of a relationship sounded like a fantasy.

He guessed that all of these years of guessing would come to an end.

“Then we’ll be sure it’s not meant to be.”

Perhaps that made sense. He was pretty sure both of them had untold feelings for each other. Everyone and their mother knew that. However, sometimes feelings weren’t enough.

Feelings could go away and remade anew.

Feelings meant nothing when two people are just not meant to be together. However, after witnessing Yuzuru’s constant breakdowns in the locker room after Javier left, he had faith that maybe fate wouldn’t be so cruel.

“Yuna’s going to kill me once she talks to him.”

* * *

Yuzuru was running out of time, he was supposed to talk to Javier as soon as he found him, yet here he was, right on Javier’s bed for the second night and still hadn’t found the courage to speak up.

Everything in his life was a matter of calculations. Every single meal, every schedule, and every action and every skate. Except this.

He had no idea how to even start.

_“So I’m here because I miss you and I want to know if you kind of like me at least?”_

Or _“Jun and I might have lied just so I could get here, but that’s fine because I’m in love with you and love is enough of a reason to do stupid shit right?_

Seemed a bit…not what he had planned.

Everyone had told him that Javier shared his feelings for sure, that they would be perfect together, that nobody would ever understand each other as they would. But right now? He was so sure.

So many things could go wrong, so many things might have changed in two years.

He looked at the sleeping figure across him, babbling something in his sleep. He hadn’t seen Javier look so relaxed in years, retirement, as painful as it had been for him, suited him. Yuzuru wanted nothing more than happiness for Javier, he wanted him to fulfill all of his dreams of spreading the sport through his country and be proud of everything he achieved.

Yuzuru touched his cheek, carefully, and as by reflex Javier’s arms circled his waist and pulled him to his chest. It was then that he realized, that no matter what the outcome of his stay, to know that Javier was happy thousands of miles away from him, was enough.

* * *

“Hola!”, Javier sweetly greeted, as he leaned over the counter and read the nametag hanging onto her shirt, his friendly smile forever present. He wasn’t very confident on his famous Spanish charm as people once called it, but he somehow prayed that it would work this time. He had just woken up and had told Yuzuru he would be going downstairs to get them some food, he felt bad by lying but at least he would put his mind at ease.

It was also a way for him to spare himself the embarrassment of being caught hugging Yuzuru’s pillow in his sleep while the other one was having a shower.

It could have been worse.

“Luna right?”

“Yes?” The girl almost squeaked, as she froze right in the middle of typing something on the reception’s desk computer.

“I need a room, please,” Javier told her, still careful of her reactions to his sudden request.

“I thought you already had a room..?”

The way she eyed him suspiciously, probably knowing where the conversation was heading to, almost told him everything he needed to know “But I can book you another one if you wish?”

So they still had vacant rooms.

Things didn’t add up.

“It’s for my friend, Yuzuru? I think you two met?”

The way all the color disappeared from her face was enough of an answer. He hadn’t meant to embarrass the girl, but an explanation was due.

“I-I yes…Mr. Fernández, I swear I just-”

“Luna, I won’t tell anyone that you sold my room number for an autograph,” he tried his best to smile and laugh the matter off, instantly the girl relaxed and started breathing again, “if you tell me exactly what happened, and why he didn’t get a room.”

Luna seemed conflicted but still ended up answering, “I tried to book him a room, but he refused and I didn’t sell your room number for a sign.”

_What the hell?_

“Actually, he offered it in exchange for the information.”

* * *

_“You just need to show up and say you talked to Yuna.”_

_“What if he calls her?”_

_“Just make sure he doesn’t”_

* * *

“No no no, now you turn here and then here!”

“I see! So sorry!”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Everything okay?”

Javier tried his best to arrive on time for their last practice, but he had needed some time to think. After his talk with Luna, he had told Yuzuru he wouldn’t be able to join him for breakfast or drive him to the rink after all due to some sponsor meeting. He still arranged for some transportation for him and he could use the room service to order some breakfast for himself.

Yuzuru had tried to ask him if he was okay, but Javier just needed to go out and clear his head.

He had to think about what had just happened. Javier promised Yuzuru they would talk after the final practice, it was the only way to finally get his answers.

Once he arrived at the rink hours later, everything seemed to be in order, no other skater had gone missing, the tickets were sold out and Yuzuru had caught up with every group choreography.

And nobody had yet tried to kill him.

He guessed that the treatment he gave Brian daily, was an exception.

“Yes, he’ll be fine.” One their choreographers said, looking at Yuzuru like he was some cute angel that had descended from the skies, “More than fine.”

Javier definitely didn’t like where the conversation was heading, and how apparently Yuzuru had managed to buy a replica of his Under Armor training gear while he had left him alone, so he jumped into the ice and gestured for everyone to gather around. “Great so let’s start from the top.”

“Again?”

Most of the skaters were dead tired on their feet, and Yuzuru looked slightly murderous.

_Serves you right._

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“No.” Was the unanimous answer all around the rink as everyone went back to their starting places for the opening act.

_You may have everyone wrapped around your little finger, but not today and not here._

* * *

_“Maybe I should wait.”_

_“Yuna was supposed to arrive tomorrow.”_

_“I can’t just show up like this.”_

_“Well, if you don’t hurry Javi will call her anytime now and your only excuse will be gone.”_

* * *

“I’m soooo tired.”

Yuzuru had come straight from the arena to their hotel room and threw himself on top of the bed. Sprawling himself on the covers like a starfish, not really minding that half his limbs landed on top on Javier’s own legs as he sat against the headboard trying to focus on his emails still left unanswered.

“Welcome to my world, they treated you well?” he asked him and shoved Yuzuru’s stick-like legs off him.

Yuzuru pouted but slowly rearranged himself and sat up next to Javier, now looking like a normal human being, “They very kind.”

_No, they are not very kind. You just look adorable and people coo at everything you do._

Nonetheless, Javier hummed and offered to take Yuzuru’s brand new jacket away, “You went shopping?”

“Yes, other Javi offered clothes but he big so Jeffrey took me shopping.” Yuzuru pointed towards the door, and as expected, a mountain of bags sat on a neat pile by the entrance.

_Only need your skates my ass._

He ignored the big part and the need to shout that he too was quite big where it mattered, “Good, because I don’t have enough clothes for the both of us here.”

_Plus I will die if you keep wearing my clothes._

“I just want to sleep.”

Javier should have asked him about what had happened with Luna, he should have kicked him out of his room and demand that he got one of his own and most importantly, he should have asked for the real reason why he was in Spain. What were his plans? And why was he suddenly bribing people?

Javier knew exactly what he was going to do.

It was obvious.

This could no longer go on.

“Yuzu?”

The sleepy creature currently trying to get under the covers, thinking that Javier wouldn’t notice that he hadn’t even changed into his pajamas, made a sound that made Javier couldn’t quite catch but supposed it was something like a drowsy “What?”

“Did you buy an inhaler?”

* * *

_“Yuzu, are you sure?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Please be careful, you don’t know anyone over there.”_

_“I asked some people for a favor, they arranged some transportation for me.”_

_“Be safe, son.”_

* * *

“Do we really get the whole day off?”

“Yes, it’s tradition.”

“Why?”

Of course, Yuzuru didn’t get the notion of a day off. Javier wondered if he had training sessions on Christmas Day and New Year’s.

_What kind of rink would be open though?_

_Maybe Yuzu owned a rink back in Japan?_

After yesterday’s grueling session, he had given everyone the day off so they could enjoy the city one last time. And most importantly, It would perfect for him to take Yuzuru out and finally talk.

“While on tour, we all take the day off before the show so we can rest or enjoy the city. It’s very effective.”

“Javi very smart sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Yes.”

_This little shit…_

“I was about to give you a tour around the city, but now you can go and snoop around alone.”

Yuzuru gasped, looking completely offended and betrayed. He pouted and just like the damn cat from the Shrek movie, he opened his wide eyes and for a second he could spot some incoming tears.

“Javi doesn’t care if I lost?”

“Javi likes to have big bed to himself so, no.”

Actually Javi still pondered jumping off a bridge every night he felt Yuzuru’s warm body next to his on the damn huge bed. The first night had been awkward as it could be, as Javier scooted as far away as he could without falling off the mattress.

Yuzuru hadn’t moved an inch during the night, and Javier prayed to every God up there that he subconsciously didn’t turn around in his sleep and somehow managed to throw his arms around him. He didn’t trust his body while he was asleep and very probably dreaming of his bed partner.

On his second night, he had nuzzled Yuzuru’s pillow by accident when he was waking up, but it wasn’t really his fault, he just mistook a pillow for its owner.

When he found Yuzuru looking at him with his furrowed brow, he just told him that he missed cuddling Effie and had dreamed of her that night.

The other skater had asked him if he usually hugged his cat to death like that.

Yuzuru, in general, wasn’t a messy sleeper, thankfully (because he had no idea what he would do if his ex-training mate ended up on top of him in the middle of night), but still, he had managed to spook the crap out of him when he woke up and found him still asleep with his usual fabulous look: eye open and drooling.

The last time he had witnessed the cartoonish sight was back in the time when they shared hotel rooms in competitions abroad, but just like before, for him it was nothing short of endearing.

So, in the end, yes Javier might like having the bed to himself, but he would enjoy Yuzuru’s stay on it for as long as he could. Sometimes he even woke up earlier just to watch him sleep and pretend it was just their morning routine, that once Yuzuru woke up they wouldn’t just get up and go on like they were nothing to each other but friends. And just like that, Javier forgot his heart on that bed every day just to take it back every night as he heard a soft whisper in his ear, “Goodnight Javi.”

He never asked Yuzuru if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or it had been real, but he figured he rather not know.

“Fine I’ll ask other Javi, he told me he could show-”

“Get dressed, we are leaving in five minutes.”

* * *

_“Hello.”_

_“Hi, how can I help you?”_

_“I need room.”_

_“Of course, do you have any preferences about-”_

_“Friend stays here, so tell me his room?”_

_“I’m sorry sir, that is nor possible unless your friend-”_

_“You know who I am right?”_

_“Yes…?”_

_“Can you tell me room number if I give you sign and picture?”_

* * *

“What is that?”

“That’s a chorizo.”

“Can I eat it?”

Javier looked at his ex-rink mate like he was insane. To be honest, he was but that was beside the point.

“No, you don’t eat meat.”

“But that’s a…thing Javi just said.”

 _Let him eat it and your problems will be over_.

“Listen, no.”

As tempting as it seemed, he rather not spend the rest of his tour in a hospital.

Yuzuru scrunched up his nose but accepted the order, nonetheless. It didn’t help that Javier wanted to kiss his nose and smooth his frown away with his lips and-

“Okay, how about that?”

“That’s churros.” He wanted to make fun of him and say that he couldn’t eat the dough because it would make him too heavy and he wouldn’t be able to jump the quad Axel anymore.

_Now that would be funny._

“Can I?”

_Oh fuck._

“Yes, I’ll get one for you.” Yuzuru jumped up and down like a hyper chihuahua and Javier looked around him, just in case someone was paying any attention to them, “If you behave and sit down and wait for me.”

Yuzuru pouted for the thousandth time that afternoon but still obeyed and sat down on the wooden bench under the shadow. As Javier made his way to the food truck he looked behind him a couple of times just to make sure he stayed put.

The line was quite long as always, the sun burned and his feet hurt but it gave Javier some time to think about what had just happened in the last three days, again.

For how long had he dreamed about this? Having Yuzuru with him, in Spain, strolling around the streets, trying new food at every sketchy food truck and watching Yuzuru’s face light up as he ate more unhealthy food in one day than in his whole life.

He had wanted this for so long. He had wanted this for years.

The problem was that Yuzuru never really wished for the same thing.

Yet, here he was. Showing up at his door with literally nothing and ready to be rejected in case Javier didn’t want him there.

Here he was, taking every chance just for the sake of being with Javier.

So many things could have gone wrong, he could have been spotted by the media before he got to him, he could have gotten sick. He might have bought his room number and used his fame in a very doubtful way, but still, he had taken the risk.

Perhaps Yuzuru finally shared his wish.

And as he looked at Yuzuru, sitting obediently and making heart signs with his fingers at Javier, he realized that he didn’t care how exactly he had gotten there and who he had blackmailed.

Because for Javier, this was enough.

* * *

_“I’m here.”_

_“Good, everything went well?”_

_“Yes, Javi is asleep.”_

_“He called Yuna?”_

_“No, I told she lost phone.”_

_“That should do the trick.”_

_“What if she calls?”_

_“Just pray that you already had a chance to talk to Javi before that.”_

* * *

“Sí?”

“Hi Javi, it’s Yuna,” he cursed himself for not looking at his phone screen before picking up, but he was extremely amused by Yuzuru’s attempt at talking to pigeons, rounding them up and making weird bird noises at them, “I just heard that the show isn’t canceled after all?”

* * *

(to be continued)


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near :P On the next chapter I'll post some explanations about the Yuna/Jun/Brian shenanigans :)

Yuzuru knew that something wasn’t quite right.

Throughout the show, Javier hadn’t spoken a word to him. And that would have been fine if he wasn’t actually sleeping on the same bed as him and had already noticed that something was obviously wrong.

After their little excursion through the city, Javier had thrown his churros at his lap and told him that they should go back to their hotel.

That had been the last time he had spoken to him and the way that Javier had scooted over as far as he could on their bed that night, definitely should have been a warning sign.

Yuzuru didn’t know what to do or what was happening as he watched his chances slip away from him just like that. He had crossed that Atlantic for one goal only and still, he had failed.

On the next day, the show was a success and thankfully nobody decided to ask for refunds due to the lack of a certain Korean skater’s performance that day as it was announced. So, the arena had remained filled to the brim, and so far they had enjoyed Yuzuru’s surprise appearance. As he participated in the group numbers and skated his old Let’s Go Crazy program he could almost forget about it all.

What he couldn’t forget was had happened that morning.

The girls had finally come up with an outfit for him that didn't make him look like he was drowning in fabric. The costume consisted of some tight black skinny jeans and a loose white dress shirt, it was very simple but when they were done with him, Yuzuru understood what they were aiming for. The shirt, once he opened a few of the top buttons, fell to one side and one of his shoulders became uncovered.

Yuzuru had tried to explain to the girls that perhaps, showing skin wasn’t a good idea in such a family event.

They hadn’t budged.

Apparently the clothes fit his sexy program and weren’t as bad as his original purple pants.

After that, Yuzuru had no arguments left and didn't refuse to put on some make-up as some sort of payment for their efforts. 

It had been a small price to pay and after he looked at himself in the mirror, perhaps the black eyeliner was something that he could use on his next programs. He looked good.

Thinking that perhaps he could pull the sexy look somehow, he practiced his number for the last time with the whole costume and made sure that Javier was watching.

If he couldn’t get Javier’s attention, what even was the point in all of this.

As soon as he finished the program, Javier however, has excused himself and left the arena. He thanked everyone for their efforts and left with a barely audible see you soon.

Yuzuru wanted to get his things and catch the next flight to Toronto.

* * *

_“So?”_

_“I messed up.”_

_“What did you do?”_

_“I don’t know! He just won’t talk to me.”_

_“Well fix it, I risked too much for you to fuck it up.”_

_“Yuna won’t be that mad, she couldn’t come and I basically covered for her.”_

_“Yeah…about that…”_

_“Jun?”_

_“We’ll talk about that when you come back.”_

* * *

“Javi?”

“Yes?”

Javier had already taken a shower and just lazily sat on their bed scrolling through social media, probably checking the reactions to the latest show. He had never noticed how attentive to other's critique Javier actually was. but then again, there was a lot that Yuzuru still didn't know.

He only wanted a chance to.

_Fix it._

“Are you mad at me?”

“Should I be?”

The passive-aggressive attitude was driving him up the walls, and he couldn’t just pretend everything was okay anymore. They had been together since they had arrived from the show, and yet he had never so lonely. It was like he was back home all over again.

Only this time, the only thing stopping them from talking wasn’t the physical distance.

“Just tell what I did wrong.” He knew he sounded a bit harsh so he softened his tone and added a quiet plea. “Please.”

“I talked to Yuna.”

“You did? But I told you she doesn’t have-”

“A phone? Weird.”

Yuzuru felt the air leave his lungs as if he had been punched. This was not how things should have ended up like. He was supposed to have more time.

“Javi, I can explain.” Yuzuru told him everything, from Jun telling him that Yuna couldn’t make it to the show and then how they planned for Yuzuru to just go to Spain in her place. How he had grabbed his things and on some crazy whim, and how he had packed his skates and flew to a city in a country he barely knew.

No translator, no bags, no mother and no team.

“How did you get the right hotel?”

“I don’t know, Jun just told…he said Yuna talked about it on their chat.”

“Luna never asked you for any autographs did she?”

Yuzuru thought that explaining things would somehow make Javier understand how much of a desperate move it all had been.

An idiotic and irresponsible move. But still, his intentions had been the best.

“No.”

* * *

_“Hey coach.”_

_“Any news?”_

_“I just called him, had to do something before Yuzuru just packed and left.”_

_“I just hope things work out.”_

_“It will be fine.”_

_“Jun feels really guilty.”_

_“I feel bad for tricking him, he’s such a good boy.”_

_“Once Yuzuru comes back and stops moping around, he won’t remember that part.”_

* * *

Javier had put his tablet aside, and rose to his feet, he stood right in front of Yuzuru and stared right into his eyes, as if daring him to lie to him again.

“What are you doing here Yuzu?”

_What was he doing there?_

“I just miss Javi.”

Javier’s mind went back to that stupid interview with Brian on the Olympic Channel.

 _I just miss Javi_.

Perhaps Yuzuru did miss Javi as much as he had missed him?

“I look at flag and think about Javi, I jump Sal and remember Javi…and when I fall nobody helps me up. Everyone is too afraid of me or doesn’t care!”

Javier almost jumped at the sudden outburst, and almost found the last part a bit comical. Surely it wasn’t that bad? Yuzuru just needed time to adjust. To fall back into some routine that doesn’t include him anymore.

He wondered if perhaps, Yuzuru had never cared to really make friends because they had each other. Javier had probably become a constant in his life and he was just starting to notice his absence now that he wasn't around to fuss about him.

“Yuzu-”

“And now everyone is going to forget who Yuzuru Hanyu is anyway because Yuzuru Hanyu is not winning gold anymore and I don’t have anyone that understands…”

Ah, so there it was. There was always something more with Yuzuru. He just didn’t miss Javier. He missed something else and now he just didn’t have someone to coddle him and pat his head.

“Yuzuru what are you even talking about, everyone knows you are the best skater in the-”

“No, I’m not! I’m nothing, I have nothing!” the way Yuzuru was screaming and shaking at the same time, was quite frankly the scariest thing Javier had witnessed Yuzuru do. He had never, in all the years they had known each other, lost his mind like this.

_For how long had he kept this inside?_

“I lost everything Javi, I lost every title, every competition and in the end, I lost Javi too, so I thought…I thought maybe it’s not too late to get Javi back.”

_Was this…what this was? Some desperate attempt to get back the only thing he still thought he could get his hands on?_

“Yuzuru, I’m not coming back.” He told him flatly. “I’m so sorry, but you’re not really trying to fix anything.”

“What?”

“You are only hiding, trying to find something to make up for the fact that you didn’t win your medals.”

As Javier listened to his own words, he realized how it all made sense. Running away. Hiding where no one can recognize him. Play nice with Javier so he won’t ask questions. Probably laugh at his expense. And in the end, he still manipulated him into letting him be part of his show, so he wouldn’t have to miss his first love too much.

He had been such a fool.

“Javi no-”

Yuzuru reached out to him, trying to grab his hands but Javier stepped back and put some distance between them, raising one hand in some sort of warning for him to stay where he was.

Javier wasn’t done.

“If you had told me that you had come because of me or…us? I would have actually believed that you cared about me like I care about you, but not like this.”

“Javi please.” Yuzuru lunged forward as if on instinct and grabbed Javier’s wrist, “I mean what I say, it doesn’t matter if I not win, I just need to have Javi-”

That was his breaking point.

“Are you even listening to yourself? You sound like you are here for some kind of consolation prize because back at Toronto people must be fed up with your constant sulking and no patience for your mood swings so you come to me because I can never refuse you and you’ll have a punching bag so you can unload all of your problems.”

Javier no longer knew what was the truth. He wanted to believe that this hadn’t been just some meaningless play on Yuzuru’s part. He wanted to wipe the tears now cascading Yuzuru’s alabaster skin.

He wanted a lot of things.

“I’m so sorry Yuzuru, but I’m done.”

“Please listen…I swear-”

“I’m going for a walk, pack your things and go. There are vacant rooms where you can wait till the next flight to Toronto, I hope you enjoyed the show and thank you for your performance.”

He could hear Yuzuru begging for something, perhaps more excuses or made-up stories. Javier didn’t care to find out.

“It ends here, Yuzuru.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are 18+ join us in a Figure Skating discord server where we discuss our favorite skaters and RPF! A place for skating fans and authors alike :P
> 
> https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2


End file.
